For racehorse training, furlong time which is a split time measured for each furlong (a furlong is approximately equal to 200 m) is used. The furlong time is effective to understand the current ability and training result of a racehorse and to perform appropriate training. Some of large training centers for racehorses have adopted a system for automatically obtaining furlong time data (Advanced Lap time Information System: ALIS). ALIS should surely obtain the furlong time for a racehorse galloping at speed and should be not noticed in the sense of frightening the racehorses.
For example, for the conventional ALIS, a barcode is attached to a racehorse, and barcode readers are placed for each furlong (at 200 m intervals). The furlong time is obtained by measuring times when the racehorse crossing each furlong.
For such the conventional ALIS, large-sized gates for which the barcode readers are placed are necessary so that racehorses do not notice the ALIS. In such a case, since the barcode readers are placed separately from the barcodes attached to racehorses, a problem that the furlong time of a fast racehorse cannot be accurately obtained may occur.
In addition, it is very costly to place large-sized gates, and the cost for maintenance will also be large since the barcode readers of the gates are placed in elevated areas.